Naruto ketchem Remade
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: I have Entered this Chapter No new Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**hello all who have made this the story I have been trying my best to perfect the story and do believe I have done so so let's begin but under one disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Pokémon Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, and Naruto's owner is Masashi kishimoto in other words enjoy**

All In a town called Konaha there lived a blonde-headed boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.  
Right now the boy is in hiding? "From what?" you may be wondering.  
Well today is October 10th, also known as the Kyuubi Festival. About five years ago on this very day a rampaging nine-tailed fox attacked the village of Konaha and was sealed inside a boy we all call Naruto.  
Ever since after the beast was sealed in him, even when he was just learning to walk and talk, he was treated like shit.  
All he wanted was to be acknowledged like every other person in the world. "Is that too much to ask for?"  
he thought in his head. Well today Naruto's life will change for the better. "What is so special about today?"  
you may be wondering. Well today he will make two new friends and this time it isn't just Sasuke.  
Some Shinobi shouted "We found the demon!" Naruto is then cornered in a alley way.  
"What have I done to deserve this?" Naruto cried as the ninja and civilians surrounded him with the intent to kill.  
A yellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks and a thunderbolt for a tail appeared in front of the alley way protecting Naruto.  
A figure stood overshadowing the moonlight. The figure seemed to be giving the mouse-like creature orders on what to do to protect the boy.  
"Thunderbolt and give them no mercy," he said to the mouse creature. It shouted in obedience to him, "Pi...ka...chuuuuuu!"  
Suddenly bolts of lightning attacked the people killing them one after another with great ease.  
When the mouse creature was finished killing the people the figure stepped out of the moonlight to reveal his identity to Naruto.  
Naruto was fearful of the creature as he didn't know what was happening or if he was next in line to be killed, but the figure just smiled and tapped his shoulder saying, "You okay kid?"  
Naruto just simply hugged the figure. "By the way my name is Ash, What is yours?" he said. The boy studdered, "M...My name is Naruto."  
The man now known as Ash smiled and said "That's an awesome name, young man." Naruto just smiled.  
"Now I know this has been a strange and eventful night for you. But I have actually come just to see you.  
Naruto, I would love to adopt you. I want to be your father.. if you want that is," Ash said smiling. Naruto hugged him again this time not letting go.  
He started crying and tear drops dripped lightly from his face. Ash wiped them away and said, "Shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here."  
When he was finished comforting Naruto they set out together to see the Hokage. They tried their best to ignore the stares of people looking at Naruto. The mouse-like creature named Pikachu was walking with them.  
He put a stop to the stares of the people as he glared at them deeply with an unspoken promise of death.  
When they got to the Hokage's office the secretary acted like a close-minded five-year-old pitching a temper tantrum. She said, "We do not allow demons to see the Hokage."  
Ash looked at Pikachu with a smirk. "You know, me and my partner over here on my shoulder has killed a great number of your town's ninjas and civilians.  
It only took him one small move to do so. We would sure hate it if he had to do it again right now," Ash said threatening her in a passive aggressive tone. He added to the sentense as he Grinned that resembled that of Orochimaru's.  
. "I will protect this very boy you call a demon which, by the way, I have seen a lot of demons in your village, and Naruto is not one of them. Demons are blinded by hate towards other people for no apparent reason. Now tell me, have you seen any amount of hatred towards Naruto? If the demon is here in your town it resides in most of your village population," said Ash. With an angry scolding tone. The secretary was in tears. She tried to shut her ears and began shouting, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  
She was crying because she knew that Ash spoke the truth. An old man wearing white and red robes with a Chinese style hat walked in.  
There was a Japanese symbol for Hokage on his hat.  
"Wow you're the first person to ever lecture my secretary, especially to make her cry like that," he said.  
Ash just chuckled rubbing his head "Oh, it was nothing, Hokage-Sama," Ash said as he bowed toward the old man.  
The old man chuckled and said, "Now now there is no need to bow.  
You earned my respect when you protected young Naruto there." Ash just realized he almost forgot about why he was there in the first place.  
"Oh, I almost forgot why I came. I am here to adopt young Naruto, that is if you don't mind doing me the honors," Ash asked. "How did you know of Naruto being an orphan?" asked the Hokage.  
"Well, I can tell by the clothes he wears," Ash stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "Well I don't mind if you want to adopt him. Please, be my guest, sir."  
When Ash got out of seeing the Hokage, he saw an Anbu with silvery white hair. He had spiky hair defying gravity appeared and was wielding a katana.  
The silvery haired man said, "Demon, it is time to pay for your sins." Ash was infuriated. "Pikachu, use iron Tail now!" he ordered. Pikachu's tail turned into steel blades as he prepared to attack. The silvery haired man's katana was deflected and cut in half. part of the sword splashed some muddy substance on the silvery haired man's clothes.  
"Now look at that. You got your clothes dirty. We cannot allow that now, can we?" Ash said with a sinister grin. His son, Naruto, even joined in the grin as he now had grown accustomed to Ash's sarcasm.  
Ash grabbed the Anbu and the silvery haired man found himself hovering off the ground. He was at the the highest point of the village hanging upside down defeated and humiliated. A sign was attached to a rope beside of him saying "This is what will happen to anyone who teases or hurts Naruto."  
The man struggled trying to untie himself, but each time he was unsuccessful. He flailed around with all his strength but was unable to free himself.  
rope has a seal on it that makes it impossible to use chakra.  
And could not talk, due to a ball gag tied around his mouth.  
Meanwhile Sasuke saw a boy in a ball cap with hair as black as a raven. He had a strange-looking yellow mouse on his left sholder and a young boy by his side.  
Kakashi tricked Sasuke into attacking Ash making him believe that Ash was his brother in a weak hinge. "Itachi, take this!" said Sasuke while he tried to swing at Ash. Pikachu immediately gave him small shocking bolt rendering him unconscious. Ash assumed the attack was to try to hurt Naruto, so he snatched up Sasuke and took him to a secluded area where he would pry him for answers and lecture him on the consequences of tampering with his son.  
Half an hour later Sasuke began to open his eyes and found himself cornered in an alley way. "Where am I?" he asked himself out loud. He turned around and saw the black headed guy that he thought was his brother. "What are you doing Itachi?"  
"What?" asked Ash.  
"You know what I'm talking about you loathsome piece of shit."  
"Actually, no I don't. All I know is that you tried to hurt my son and for that you will pay."  
"Since when do you have a son, Itachi?"  
"Why are you calling me Itachi? My name is Ash..Why did you try to attack us?"  
Ash was jogging with Naruto down the street bonding with his son. They were getting some exercise to start training  
Ash has plans to take Naruto to his dimension to learn the ways of the Pokemon master. These thoughts were often exacerbated when people repeatedly tried to attack his new son. He had visions of Naruto training until some day he would be able to easily fight off his attackers with pokemons by himself.  
Ash begins to make plans for him and Naruto to visit the Pokemon dimension. Only there he would be able to teach his son how to defend himself. Using a power given to him by Arseus, the legendary pokemon god, Ash and his new son crossed over into the pokemon dimension a worm hole.  
Before they embarked on any new adventures Ash takes Naruto to the house where he himself grew up. It was there Naruto met his adopted grandmother, Delia. She was a sweet woman with good intentions but Naruto noticed how she treated Ash as though he never grew up. As they were preparing to have a sushi dinner Dilia wrapped a towel around Ash and Naruto's neck, such as like a bib. "Wash your hands Ash. You don't want to get those nasty germs in your food," she said. Ash hit his forehead with his palm and rubbed his nose. "Mother, I am 30 years old. I'm not a baby. I know how to wash my hands," Ash replied annoyed.  
"Don't be such a stiff, son. I'm only wanting you to set a good example for my dear grandson," she said as set out the dinner plates.  
So Ash, Delia, and Naruto Katchum enjoyed a warm evening dinner together. Naruto learned a great deal about his new family and their involvement in the pokemon world. Afterwards they took a walk outside to watch the sunset.

Time age 9

Naruto is nine years old. And tomorrow will be his 10th birthday, which means, he will be a official Pokémon trainer. In the room, is his rival named Richard. He was the son of Gary Oak. He had brown hair, like his Father, he was also supportive, of Naruto sometimes a bit protective. Like a good friend should be. They were talking in Naruto's room. "So, is it true that you are from a different world?" Richard asked. "Yes, I am but my original world treated me like a demon." Richard looks down and gave his friend a hug the he vowed in his head, "if I ever catch anyone hurting you, I swear to make them pay."

time skip, the next morning.

Naruto and Richard, woke up and got dressed to see professor Oak unbeknownst to our heroes the professor had a surprise for them.

Richard was wearing a black coat with the Poké Ball symbol on his coat with blue jeans and black shoes to complete the look  
he resembled that of Kiba without the makeup on his face

Naruto was wearing a orange coat, With blue jeans, With A Black Shirt, underneath and he was also sporting a orange baseball cap, with the blue Konaha symbol at the front.

Time Skip, Oaks lap.

Richard and Naruto managed to make it to Oaks Lab. Richard and Naruto grinned seeing that professor Oak was in the lab. As they walked in professor spoke "ah Naruto-san, Richard, how are you this fine day?" Asked professor Oak. They both replied "great, I will get to be a Pokémon master just like my daddy." Naruto said cheerfully. "You certainly have that cheerful spirit Naruto-san, which is why I'm going to give you boys legendary Pokémon as your starter." Now imagine their faces right now shocked, yet excited. "You mean it?"

Professor Oak nodded. I have heard from your father of what torture you have been through Naruto-san, so I made a deal with Lugia and Richard, thank of this will be a birthday present for you. They managed to a female scientist appeared holding 2 Pokéball's. "Here they are." She said as she handed the Pokéball's Richard chose Ho-oh a bird with a mix of an eagle and the peacock. Which left ash to choose Lugia. Which was a mix of a dinosaur in an eagle. (Not good at describing Pokémon.)

**Next chapter "descend to Konaha"**


	2. Contest and Descend to Konaha

hi readers Haru Uchiha here with the new chapter for Naruto Ketchem please read and review this chapter if you want more.

In Konaha, we find our heroes appearing out of a strange wormhole.

Richard and Naruto were excited because for one thing. Because of ho-oh and Lugia.

Naruto was excited and can't wait to show Lugia to the old man.

The old man was waiting for an Naruto to return. Because ash promised that he would return.

Naruto got bored and asked Richard for a little spar.

As they were ready to battle the Throw their Pokéball a giant level 10 Lugia and ho-oh appeared at the town square of Konaha.

"Lugia use ice beam!" Said

Naruto as the ice bird fire and ice being met Ho-oh.

Richard commanded,"use flamethrower!" Said as a giant barrage of flames ran towards the ice bird.

The battle ended as anbu surrounded Naruto in Richard.

Richard put his hands up." Relax we were just sparring with our Pokémon."

Naruto and Richard said as they returned her Pokémon to their Pokéball.

Naruto and Richard made it to the old man's office. Naruto grinned, "it's nice to see you again old man," said the familiar blonde.

With a familiar foxy grin. "Naruto… Is that you?" Said the old man.

The blonde pumps his arm in the air saying "the one and only, oh this is my best friend Richard." Richard bow's towards the old man saying

"it's an honor to meet you Hokage-sama."

Said Richard as the old man chuckled as I said too young ash, There is no need to bow." The young brown Haired boy said "but I like to give honor to my elders, that deserve it."

The Hokage chuckled saying "alright young one," the old man was pleased by the young boys honor and respect.

Richard and Naruto asked if it's possible for us to be in the graduation class.

As the Hokage wrote that note and gave it to Naruto and Richard, "give this to Iruka Umino."

Stated the Hokage

Academy. Classroom #100

as they appeared near the classroom.

Of Iruka we find Naruto feeling a little nervous, "calm down Naruto I'm sure we will be great Plus, you have me to protect you if anyone even tries to give you hell."

Said Richard with a cheerful smile.

"He is right you know."

Said Ash from behind him. "Dad what you doing here?"

Ash replied like hell are we going to allow you to be genin them without us witnessing it.

"Yeah It would be boring if we watched it on TV which I doubt is on there,"

Gary said as he hugged his son from behind him.

"We will be in the classroom watching."

Inside the classroom Iruka the teacher was given the note by our favorite blonde.

The teacher turned the class saying "class I would like to introduce you to our newest students."

Richard introduced with the bow "hello classmates my name is Richard, I hope we end up good friends."

Richard Oak smiled allowing larger to introduce with the same motion.

"Hello classmates my name is Naruto Ketchem I would like to say I hope wind up having great friends in the end.

"Richard felt a strange hatred coming towards the silvery haired Chunin. This silvery Chunin's name was Mizuki Hatakai.

(Note Not really sure of his last name.)

As they prepared to make a seat, an annoying pink haired banshee screeched.

"Iruka sensei, that's not fair. We had to take the class why should they have a break on learning the basics."

"Young Naruto and Richard was apparently on the training trip for so long. Thus, allowing them to be here." Iruka said with a smile as he whispered to Naruto. "

"Welcome back, Naruto."

Richard a whispered in stock Richard thought "that voice, should be a forbidden weapon."

(He was talking about the Pinkett also known as Sakura Haruno.)

It nearly damaged his eardrums.

As the teacher told everyone what to do.

He was taught how to do the shadow clone, of powerful Jutsu that, makes multiple solid copies of the user.

Thanks to the Hokage giving ash the scroll for the Jutsu. And taught him how to do a substitution Jutsu.

They had a spar.

"Richard Oak versus Negi, battle begin.

Said Iruka as they prepared to battle. Richard got out his Poké ball and threw it in the sky come on now Ho-oh.

Said Richard as he hopped on his

Ho-oh Sasuke saw it and became fumed with jealousy.

"where did he get such a powerful creature I need that power to avenge my clan." Thought Sasuke fuming with jealousy.

The fireball from the Ho oh's beak lasted towards Neji knocking him out cold in one move.

"Next fight Naruto versus kiba, battle begin." Said Iruka. With a foxy grin, Naruto appeared onstage.

"They bowed and honor before they started to battle Lugia came out of the Poké ball Naruto's.

They started to battle until Naruto used ice beam of and the beam of vice Kiba freezing him in place. As Iruka nodded towards ash "battle end, Naruto winner." Iruka said. Naruto put Kiba near the fireplace in the school so he could melt the ice quicker. Kiba's ice melted quick as he said "that was a good match Naruto–San " "you weren't too bad yourself." Said Naruto with his foxy grin. A Raven haired a Raven haired duck butt head appears in front of Naruto

(Remember Sasuke? The same what he wants.) Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shirt. "Give me that bird you used."

Richard saw this and was not happy. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Said Richard as he knocked Sasuke to the ground Sakura was about the punch him but Richard caught it and squeezed her hand tight and pinches her on backwards.

"You are going to leave me and Naruto alone or I will steal your virginity right on the next chance I get it, do you understand?"

Sakura shaken may nodded scared of the boy in front of her

*Academy classroom team selection.*

(Alright guys, this is Haru here with personal note as you all know I am going to allow you to choose which team Naruto and Richard gets on. Also I need to give Naruto and Richard a bloodline. Just review your of pain on which team Richard and Naruto Gets on so That Way Richard in Naruto Don't Have To Put up with Sasuke.

Sasuke appears from behind me "hey I heard that! Haru you are a traitor." Haru replies to Sasuke. I called in as I see them, Sasuke. I am also going to give Richard in Naruto a bloodline. But is bloodline, but this bloodline has to be related to the powers of the Pokémon they mainly use (Lugia and Ho-oh) and also please don't suggest I give Richard a Naruto the Sharingan or the rinnegan. I have seen too many Sharingan/Rinnegan stories and I want to you know have a first bloodline for Richard in Naruto. So let's put our Brains together and lets think of something really awesome.

Next chapter. This sensei's tests.


	3. Idea

**Hi guys Haru Uchiha here i have a Idea For this Story Where Naruto Ends up acculy born A Girl and and he or rather She was Useing a shadow henge A advanced Form of henge That can Full the Byakugan and the sharingan But But i do need A about up to atlease 5 Reviews of support It would mean that You wouldLike the idea Or not please Do review if you want the idea To happen If not i wil think of something els**


End file.
